darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Havel the Rock
Havel the Rock, once Bishop HavelMagic Barrier description. the RockGreat Magic Barrier description., is a hostile enemy in Dark Souls. Location At the bottom of the tower before the Taurus Demon boss arena, the player can use the Watchtower Basement Key or the Master Key to find Havel waiting at the end of the final staircase. Alternatively, the tower in which Havel is located can be accessed adjacent to the Hydra's area in Darkroot Basin. When using this entrance, which also requires one of the aforementioned keys, Havel will be waiting for the player at the right side from the door. Plot The Chosen Undead finds Havel automatically hostile with no dialogue whatsoever, suggesting that Havel has long since gone hollow.Watchtower Basement Key description. He wields Dragon Tooth, the legendary great hammer.Dragon Tooth description. Havel's Ring can be obtained after his defeat, while the rest of his equipment (armor, shield and weapon) can be obtained in Anor Londo. Lore Havel the Rock was a close friend of Gwyn, and a general in what was presumably Gwyn's army.Havel's Ring description. Havel was a steadfast and resilient man, inspiring his men to do great things.Havel's Set descriptions. He and his warriors donned armor carved from solid rock and wore rings bestowing them with the ability to carry a heavier load. Bishop Havel despised magic users, thus creating the miracle Great Magic Barrier to counter them. Havel's own magic was only of a defensive nature and his shield was imbued with it.Havel's Greatshield description. Havel also had an intense hatred for Seath the Scaleless, grandfather of Sorcery, who was his sworn enemy.Moonlight Greatsword description. Strategy Havel proves to be a very dangerous and very powerful enemy, capable of easily killing lower vitality players, low armored players and drain large levels stamina in a single attack. His overhead strike can both break through guards and inflict critical damage. Havel takes very low damage from most starting weapons and tools (aside from pyromancies and weapons buffed with Gold Pine Resin). However, his rather predictable and slow attack patterns means that he is particularly susceptible to backstabs and parrying. Chain-parrying Havel is arguably the fastest way to dispatch him, but is the riskiest, as it requires the player to directly confront his attacks and any minor error will likely mean death. Backstabbing is an easy, but time-consuming strategy. Havel's overhead attacks will almost guarantee to miss if the player stands directly next to Havel and constantly strafes to either side, leading to an easy backstab. The Drake Sword can prove to be invaluable to low-leveled players, as it can be obtained nearby and is likely the only weapon that can deal bearable damage to Havel at such an early point in the game, especially with critical hits. He is unusually evasive for such a defensive NPC, favoring rolling when players use magic or ranged attacks. It may prove difficult to hit him if he decides to roll consistently, as he has surprisingly good timing. A rapid series of rolls will, however, drain a majority of his stamina, so one or two kicks can easily break his guard if he's blocking with his Dragon Tooth. Like the Capra Demon, Havel is very easily distracted with Aural Decoy. This can be used to take pressure off the player and possibly open a window for a backstab. He will not pursue the player beyond the threshold into Darkroot Basin, providing a quick escape route if necessary. It can be very effective to use the Aural Decoy strategy from this side as well. Havel can also be lured to chase the player to the top of the stairs. Jumping off the side of the stairs when he attacks will make him fall along with the player, inflicting fall damage. This process can be repeated to defeat him. Some means of healing, or Fall Control, can be used to survive the damage the player takes. The player can also lead Havel to either doorway, where he will not pursue the player any further. From here, the player can safely dispatch him by using Toxins or Poisons. Should the player choose to fight Havel in melee combat, it is highly recommended to lure him up to the level above him, so should the player die in their attempt, they can safely access their bloodstain before trying again. Character Information Health and Souls Defenses Equipment Drops Trivia *The descriptions of both Havel's Ring and his armor set state that both were worn by his warriors and do not mention anywhere if they were worn by Havel himself, yet when the player encounters Havel, he is seen with both equipped. **Considering the description of the Crown of the Great Lord and comparing it to the description of Havel's Ring, a possible theory could be that Havel wears the ring to honor his old'' battlefield ''compatriots. Gallery havel the rock.jpg|Waiting to ambush 6209453088 a099fc305c b.jpg|Concept art References pl:Havel Skała Category:Dark Souls: Enemies